


A Monster

by KuroHitsuji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Macabre, Monster - Freeform, Morbid dreams, grim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very macabre dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster

A Monster…

Darkness, that’s all I could see…

Stretching as far as my eyes could see, if you could even call that seeing. Somehow I feel the cold shiver of a prickling sensation. Something crawling deep inside my veins, a darker presence… a darker intention…

I can smell you…

I shiver and with wide eyes I look around me, fidgeting continuously in fright. The fear and anticipation palpable in the air, thick and suffocating… salty rivulets of sweat drench my skin as they fall, the slight pant to my breaths and the uneven pounding of my heart so rigorously loud in my ears.

I can touch you…

I felt it, the ghost of a touch… so strange yet not at the same time. It’s stiflingly cold and I shiver involuntarily as I feel that same touch push harder and smoothly down my spine. I winced at the feeling of the sharp points of claws.

I can taste you…

My eyes widened at the bite, ferocious and vital against my jugular. Thick rich life blood flowed out and I gasp, pain and pleasure overclouding my brain, my thoughts a jumbled and confused mess, shadowed by the presence within my mind, or are they?

I will devour you…

And just like that, I am consumed. Drawn in and succumbed to the macabre feeling of being feasted upon. Of being devoured whole, so easily and… so… deliciously…

My eyes so unfocused, my body so unfeeling, it is as if my whole essence and being is being drained away as each ounce of precious blood is sucked out. Red the colour of blood, red so stark and in bright contrast against my pale skin, splashing out and further tainting the pure colour more.

Can you see it?

I try to refocus my gaze at the humane like figure, but it is blurry and I cannot see…

Can you feel it?

My senses tingle as my body begins to numb, my fingers frosting an unhealthy bluish colour.

Can you taste it?

Abruptly so my lips are parted and I taste the bitter tang of something red being poured in… something… ominous in nature…

I gulp greedily as I take it all in and I gasp as everything blasts into white hot bright light. Every little single nerve cell is shot with the powerful injection of life, so sudden and so potent I couldn’t stop it, couldn’t contain it.

I feel like floating in the light and blinded by the intensity…

It’s too much that I could bear and I exploded into a thousand lights, seemingly at the same time losing all of them in replacement of something dark and cruel.

I am no more…

There is only it…

And it has started to fester deep within my skin…

It is now I and I am it…

We are one…

And I am nothing…


End file.
